Girls und Panzer: The Girl Who Can't be Moved
by Tupperwave
Summary: Ooshima Kanade is a former student of Kuromorimine that took part in the famous 62nd National High School Sensha-dō Tournament, the Tournament that's famous for the big upset that made Kuromorimine lost it's 9 year win streak. Kanade had to transfer to Indonesia because of her Parents condition, what kind of life awaits her there?
1. Prologue

The terrain is getting more slippery as ever and the sky cries out with all it's might but it's okay since we're inside this tank, this tank known as Panzer III Ausf.J is one of Germany's mightiest tank, during it's respectable era though. I kept my eyes attached to the viewport to make sure that I can guide the driver to prevent us going downhill, there's a deep river below so that could be dangerous for all of us if we slipped. Our job is simple, we look for enemies and keep the flag tank safe, did I ever mention that we're currently doing _Sensha-do? Sensha-do _is a sport for women that involves tankery, if the enemies took our flag tank, we lose, simple as that.

The rear of a Tiger I is beautiful as ever though I'm still not sure if Vice-Commander's tank were a H1 or E, from the outside it does looks like H1 model but who knows, our job is to protect that Tiger I, our Vice-Commander is the youngest daughter of Shiho Nishizumi, the mistress of the Nishizumi-style Sensha-do, Nishizumi Miho.

Nishizumi Miho is a skillful commander albeit she's too nice unlike her older sister, I don't care what's everyone else said about Miho, I adore her as a person, as a senpai too but granted, she lacks authority and she doesn't look intimidating, doesn't matter though, I'll protect her tank with all our might since we came this far, we can win this.

**BOOM**

Looks like a shell hits the dirt causing a small vibration to our tanks, we're probably found out by Pravda tanks, it's the IS-2 that shot us, probably.

I briefly looked outside and…I was shocked, I don't want to waste more time and I had to take measure.

"DRIVER! GRAB THE RIGHT STICK AND CLIMB THE SLOPE AND GO TO THE FRONT OF THE FLAG TANK! HURRY!"

"Copy that!" The driver, Takami, complied but she's struggling because the terrain is just so bad.

"What happened outside Ooshima-san!?" The gunner, Ishibe, seemed didn't know what happened although her eye were glued to the periscope, the rain does look bad though.

"Nishizumi-san jumped from the tank and throw herself to the river, Koume's Panzer III were slipped down to the lake…"

"Oh god…"

We were almost made it to the front of the Tiger I but…

**BANG**

Sparks and smoke came out from the front of the Tiger as well as a white flag on top of the turret.

We were too late, Pravda got our flag tank. It's a bummer but I straight up jumped from my tank to see if Nishizumi Miho were safe, which she is, she saved Koume and the others, I give my hands to those poor girls while the Announcer said "The victory belongs to Pravda!"

This is my first tournament yet, I can't taste victory like I would expect.

An hour has passed, Koume's crew were taken to the mobile clinic, I don't know what kind of injuries they had but I expect no injuries from them, they were just shocked and tired, though the one who took the huge blow were not us nor Koume's crew, but Nishizumi Miho-san, she looked so pale and never said a word, I felt so much gaze from the other crew, the gaze were not towards me, but towards her but I can feel it.

2 girls approached Nishizumi Miho-san and turns out, It's Itsumi Erika and her older sister, Nishizumi Maho-san. I don't want to hear their conversations so I went outside to see my crew, from my opinion, there's nothing we can do and Miho-san has done the right thing, this sport has countless of safety measures but undoubtedly, dangers are stil possible. And just that, Kuromorimine's 9th Wins streak came to an end.

A couple days has passed, Miho-san never came to school but there were a lot of talks in our class that Miho-san would take responsibility and step down as Vice-Commander, but I can't really trust those rumors. Miho-san is a splendid human being, a good senpai and also a good tactician. Turns out, she really did transferred school and I can't really believe it, to be honest though, I'm shocked.

I would follow her path, or anywhere, I don't mind transferring to the same school as she did, I don't care if I had to drive a Panzer I.

But I never did, fate can't really unite us, in fact, fate is being mean to me but I had to suck it up, on a bright side, I could still got a chance to say goodbye to her, before I move and also before her transfer, I hope we meet again, Miho-san.

I, Ooshima Kanade, had to move overseas to Indonesia due to my Parent's condition, although I live in dormitory here in Kuromorimine, I can't really disobey my Parent's.

3 months has passed and I can speak Indonesian kinda good thanks to the language lesson I had during the summer holiday, or probably it's because I could speak a little Indonesian to begin with because my Grandparents were Indonesian too. I'm not unfamiliar with Indonesia, in fact, I visited this country so many times already but now, It's permanent, my Parents had to work on a big and long time project here in West Java, Bandung City to be precise. How about Sensha-do you ask? Surprisingly, Indonesia has a healthy Sensha-do Community and currently the most famous sport even more famous than Premier League or Formula 1, crazy right that people would prefer tanks over soccer?

School day is finally here, I'm thrilled to look at this School's Sensha-do, this School called Tarumanagara High School.

**This is my very first Fan Fiction, I'm more accustomed to original fiction but since I can't get GuP out of my brain, I can't help but resume this personal projects of mine.**

**Since I could draw, I will be putting the character design when I have time as well as other illustrations, if the reception is good, I will escalate this to a light novel doujinshi.**

**But yeah, leave a comments or critiques! Sorry if I my grammar is bad. :D **


	2. Chapter 1: Discovery

I woke up in the morning, Mom told me to eat breakfast as I head downstairs, surprisingly, we got more wealthy just by living in Indonesia because the economy is different here, our house back in Kumamoto were normal while here, I think we live in a prestigious housings since visually, all of the house on this road were big, apparently this house is one of the promised accomodation from the company as well as a car and one motorcycle, and we also have a house-worker here too which cleans stuff and do laundry, but this kind of life didn't really make me happy, I just want to do Sensha-do.

Though our breakfast isn't so much different back when we in Kumamoto, toast and eggs, minus miso soup because there aren't any here, I think we off to a good start and stay modest is a good thing.

My Mother will drop me off to the school because I don't know the way but Mom said I can use _Gojek _or _Grab _for commuting after I adapted to this city, public transportation were non-existent in this City, _Gojek _and _Grab __are_ like _Uber_ but there is an addition of motorcycle driver, you could go anywhere with it and it's pretty cheap. As I prepare to wear my uniform I was thinking that what will happen in my new School, I'm not usually feel anxious and nervous but this one takes the cake, I'm sweating heavily. The uniform looks very Southeast Asian-ish but not as plain as public schools and one more thing, Tarumanagara is a private school and It's co-ed, well, the co-ed part that making me nervous because my middle school is also Kuromorimine, I had zero experiences with guys.

I can't help but to blank stares when I'm in the car thinking "What should I do?" "What kind of introduction should I use?" thingy, but we'll see about that, I had to prove that I'm also a good maiden.

As our car lined up at the front of the school, I realized that almost everyone has a car here and I think every student were getting dropped off by a car, whether they have personal driver or same as I did, or they probably brought their own cars and I forgot to mention that there are pile of motorcycles at the road and the traffic is pretty unforgiving. I got out from the car as I said goodbye to Mom, my legs can't stop shaking.

I head to the teacher office to report that I'm here, and coincidentally, the teacher that I approach is also the homeroom teacher, her name is Tamara, I instantly called her Tamara-sensei, she seems pretty young for a teacher.

"Oh, so you're Ooshima Kanade! I was waiting for you." She looks pretty cheerful

"Well, class will start in 10 minutes, let's go to the class shall we?"

"Copy that sensei."

"Oh, you could speak Indonesian fluently right?"

"Yes."

"Then there won't be any problems! And should I call you Ooshima or..."

"Kanade is fine, sensei." I already search about Indonesian culture and turns out, they call people how they want, for me personally, I don't mind getting my name called.

As we reached the class's door, my legs shakes up even more, my body suddenly feels cold and I'm sweating so much but I know my face looks stoic so I will be fine.

**Door opens and I follow Tamara-sensei inside**

"Hey sit down everyone!"

"Ahem! First of all, I want to introduce that we got new student here, she came all the way here from Japan! Yup everyone please applause."

**Intense applause**

God my stomach hurts right now as my legs shaking even more that people actually could see my legs were shaking, they were obviously whispering back there and confused looking at my legs.

"So, care to introduce yourself?" Tamara-sensei gave me permission.

"My name is Ooshima Kanade, I'm from Kumamoto, Japan, you can call me Kanade." I know the fact that my face is straight but I'm stuttering.

"Wow, you could speak Indonesia?"

"That's some fluent Indonesian!"

**Chatter Chatter**

"My Grandparents were Indonesian and I have a special language lesson during the summer break." I explained it to the others.

"Ahhh I see…"

"It means she's smart?"

**Chatter Chatter**

Crap, I want to go home right now.

"I think that's enough! Kanade you could sit…. Right in the middle! There's an empty desk there!"

Is it even possible that this happened? I'm in the dead middle, I'm screwed but I had to keep my cool as I approach the desk.

"Alright, now that wraps it up, let's proceed to the school updates, this is the first day of school after mid-terms holiday so I'll just explain them and you guys could go home."

Apparently, this is normal in Indonesian school, the first day after holiday is always like this, no lessons.

After 30 minutes in the classroom, Tamara-sensei approached me on my desk and she addressed her last sentence to me.

"Here, take this, this is the map of our school and this one is extra subject paper, keep it mind that extra subject or studies is different than extracurricular or club."

Time to choose Sensha-do, can't wait to see the tanks, I hope they were all Germans.

"Japanese Language"

"Sundanese Language"

"Arabic Language"

"Boy Scouts"

"Red Cross"

Is it my eyes that deceived me or there's no Sensha-do lesson?

I stood up and chase Tamara-sensei.

"Sensei!"

"Wha- Yes!?" Sensei looks surprised.

"We… We don't have Sensha-do in this school?"

"Ah! That! I forgot to tell you… Our Sensha-do lesson were taken out from the curriculum 3 years ago."

My head and eyes goes blank and I can hear Tamara-sensei screaming as I fell down.

I opened my eyes, and I think I'm in the Infirmary, I see a boy sitting at a chair and a girl sitting beside me, beside the bed.

"You finally awake." said the girl.

"She's awake, Kyra?" I could hear the boy asked.

"Yup, she's definitely awake."

"Ugh… what happened?" I asked them and my head still feels pain.

"Hahahaha, you were passed out and Tamara-sensei asked Deon to carry you."

" I see… WAIT! WHAT!?" a Boy picked me up!? My first contact with boy and it's like that!?

"You should thank Deon for that." She smirked, I think I know what type of girl she is.

"Well… Thank you."

"Hahahaha, don't worry about it." He laughs and smiled and surprisingly, He's a good looking guy, with an undercut hair and clean skin.

"I'm Deon Ferdian, just call me Deon and this girl right here is Kyra Permatasari."

"Nice to meet you foreigner!" She looks like a fun person, kind of person that was hard to find during my times at Kuromorimine.

"Nice to meet you all… Oh, I want to ask a question… this school didn't have Sensha-do?"

"Ah about that… well, yeah, we don't." Kyra sounded sad, surprisingly.

"What a bummer…" I took a long **Sigh** as I stood up.

"But, you could head to the abandoned building far back, you might find something interesting." Deon suspiciously told me that.

"Something interesting huh…"

"I'll accompany you, Kanade." Kyra also stood up from her chair.

"I already know what's inside but it won't hurt to see it again, and you might be surprised."

"Okay, let's go then." I'm guessing it has something to do with Sensha-do.

We exited the Infirmary and head to the location, We walked pretty far, I think it's 500 meters from the main building but it felt like 10 seconds because Kyra is also giving me guide to the school, she does indeed a fun person.

"Here we are, you want to open sesame?" Kyra giving me that "Gatekeeper" pose.

"Silly you, alright, I'll open the big gate." Gate looks dusty but it's not locked.

**Gate Squeaking**

As the sun lights up the inside of the building, I could see traces of oils and rusts at the ground and far back, I can't believe what I see.

It's a Jumbo...


	3. Chapter 2: Truth

Sherman Jumbo or the M4A3E2 is a pretty rare tank that served the US Army during World War II, It's basically a Sherman with heavier armor, I can't really find the specific history but some said the frontal hull can't be penetrated by Tiger I's 8,8cm KwK 36 L/56, let alone the turret itself. I don't really like American tanks but I guess beggars can't be choosers after all.

"_**Do you know what's this?"**_ I asked Kyra while she looked around the building.

"Hmmmm I don't really pay attention to Sensha-do so I'm basically don't know anything about tanks." Although She was sad a while ago when telling me that there are no Sensha-do in this school, she didn't know anything about it.

"But… I want to try it, I want to get inside it and see it drives." I was shocked.

"_**Well… this is basically a good tank, on paper, but I never really saw one of these in Sensha-do because there are only hundreds of it, probably scattered around the world."**_

"I see… I discovered this building right after the first day of school, I never really ask the Teachers about this, but one thing for sure that… something just snapped when I see it, the excitement you know? Although weird thing is that I'm not into Sensha-do."

"_**I understand. Well, the tank itself seems is in a good condition although it's pretty dusty, you see… I'm gonna ask Tamara-sensei about this before checking in deeper."**_ Deep in my heart, I know that something can be done.

"You got that right, I never had any guts to ask, I think now is a right time." Kyra agrees.

We both closed the gate again and the Jumbo went into the shadows again and we proceed to the Teacher's room again.

I knocked the door again and enters the Teacher's room with Kyra.

"Kanade! Are you alright!? You collapsed real bad right there!." Tamara-sensei jumped to me.

"_**It's okay sensei, I'm perfectly fine but I think you have things to explain." **_

Tamara-sensei looked very concerned but her face just turned serious right now.  
"Okay, It's about Sensha-do right? I understand, follow me to the Teacher's lounge."

I looked at Kyra and we both nodded, we proceed to follow Tamara-sensei to a room, the Teacher's lounge is surprisingly didn't seems like a lounge at all, only a pair of sofa and book shelves.

We sit down and I can't help but to look pretty anxious, what's more is that Kyra's personality turned 180 degrees, from a cheeky brat to obedient girl, something definitely isn't right with her.

"You see… I was graduated from this school too." I kinda called it but still, there are some tension when she said that.

"Our school has a Sensha-do lessons for more than 30 years, the sports came from Japan and our school is one of the first foreign school that has it, along with some of private schools here, but only a handful."

Tamara-sensei grabbed a book from the shelves, she showed it to us and she pointed some news clippings, it said "First Indonesian School to win Southeast Asia Sensha-do Tournament"

"This school has a long history, Kanade, you might think that Sensha-do is a new sport here but I'm afraid you're mistaken, if I want to be more specific, the sports begin during the 80's here and the crowd, the fans and the tension is getting higher each year."

Tamara-sensei opens another page and there are photographs of the girls in front of the tanks, there are 8 tanks in total, I see the Jumbo in the middle, a Jagdtiger, a StuG III and a Stuart, probably M5, the rests are blurry, but one face is pretty familiar the girl who held a trophy, that's I think is Tamara-sensei.

"I participated in this school's Sensha-do and we managed to snatch a victory, my first and last victory." At this point, I'm chilling down the spine.

Tamara-sensei proceed to open more pages, we both can't say a word. Another page shown "26th Indonesian Sensha-do National Tournament Ends With Catastrophic Accident, Tarumanagara School is at Fault." I honestly shocked, Kyra's eyes were also blank at this point.

"This happened 3 years ago, but before I proceed, you see there are no casualties, only 2 students that's injured pretty serious, reason? Is lack of sportsmanship, simple as that."

"The backlash of that accident is resulting the disband of our Sensha-do lesson and we withdrew from the Association but we are not banned." I cut Tamara-sensei's explanation.

"_**What exactly happened? I demand a specific explanation."**_

"I know that you would ask me… during the accident, I was this school's Sensha-do advisor and also Instructor, I could say that I failed at teaching my students the essence of Sensha-do hahaha."

I never heard a sad laugh more than Tamara-sensei's laugh.

"A girl, which also the Commander, abandoned the essence of this sport by using her comrades as a sacrifice."

"I know that you might think a sacrifice is necessary in order to gain victory, I know where you came from, Kanade."

Tamara-sensei picked an album, then she opened the album to show us some photos, a photo from the aftermath.

In that picture, I could see a StuG III in front of a Jagdtiger, destroyed badly and the Jagdtiger were also knocked out because I could see the white flag.

"The Jagdtiger is the flag tank, the Commander were also in it, she ordered the StuG to become a shield, she was against 7 tanks and had to face them all frontally."

"The result is that the Jagdtiger dragged the StuG to hide it's lower plate, the StuG although already knocked out, got hit so many times from the enemies because she popped out some smoke, the enemies had Panzer IV, Stuarts and S35 and they can't see what are they shooting at."

"Eventually, the Jagdtiger got flanked by one of the Stuart and the StuG armor has a failure, Sensha-do is ridiculously safe but the StuG took so many hits that it eventually fails."

"The judges rushed to the scene because they know that it never happened before, the safety worker also got there immediately, 2 girls from the StuG injured badly because of the energy that they've taken from the penetrating shells, the other 2 only suffered concussions and can't hear temporarily."

"Because of that, I take an action to punish the Commander, she eventually dropped out and never graduates, the injured girls were recovered after 1 month and graduated."

Tamara-sensei took back the books and put them back to the shelves again.

"But… I still want to see this school have another Sensha-do again. So, are you satisfied?"

Tamara-sensei looked at us.

"_**We are satisfied. Thank you sensei."**_

"Good then!"

"_**But, I want to ask you a permission." **_

"What permission?"

"_**Can I inspect the Jumbo?" **_

"So you found out huh? Well, I'll tell you what, you are free to do anything to the Jumbo, drive it around the field if you can, I know you have your license."

"_**Thank you sensei."**_

"And one last thing, if you are not satisfied, you can talk to the Chairwoman and then come back to me." Here comes the first cryptic message, reminds me of a girl from Jatkosota, Mika if I'm not wrong, I fought her before during a practice match and she's crazy, and Tamara-sensei also sounded like Darjeeling too.

"_**Pardon?"**_

"You'll soon find out, now I think both of you should go back home, it's late already." Tamara-sensei then exited the Lounge and so did we.

Eventually, we both discovered something that we feel that we aren't supposed to.

"_**What do you think, Kyra?" **_I asked her while I send message to my Mom to pick me up.

"It seems crazy, but I want to taste victory like sensei did, victory in Sensha-do." Kyra stretched up her arms.

"_**I think we are on the same boat, but the differences is that you don't know anything about Sensha-do hahaha."**_ I teased her a little bit.

"You are evil!" Kyra hit my shoulders with her palms then she stopped.

"But you're right, I need to read research about it, I'll ask Deon about it I guess."

"_**Why him?"**_

"Deon is a tank maniac, one time he wished that he born as a girl so that he could participate in Sensha-do hahaha!" Kyra seems to built her mood back.

"I see, good luck then."

"Why you seem uninterested?" Kyra seems pretty hard to get satisfied.

As we head to the front gate, Kyra headed to the parking lot and then we part ways, she apparently brought a motorcycle with her when suddenly, I felt thirsty and I think I will grab some drink from the school shop, Kyra showed me that there's one particular shop that's separated from the canteen and the shop opens until 7P.M.

As I head there, I see a middle-aged_ Obaa-san_ looking after the shop and I took a milk from the front freezer, the one that's called _Ultra Milk,_ as soon as I want to pay it, the _Obaa-san _talked to me.

"Oh my, I never see you before! And you look like a Japanese woman! What's that called again… _Yamato Nadeshiko? _You know about it?" The Obaa-san seems very friendly.

"_**Eh, ah, you've flattered me, I'm not beautiful!"**_ Though I'm pretty ashamed to get that kind of compliment.

"But hmmm, I think you are the new transfer students right? From Japan? What's the school again… Kuromorimine right?" Obaa-san said that while she hand me the change money, but how could it be? How a shop worker knew about me?

"_**Yes, you got that right, how do you know?" **_

"Ah, I made a mishaps, I think I should never said that hahaha, don't mind me!" Obaa-san is kinda freaking me out but I managed to keep my cool.

"… But since we come this far, I know you were looking for something, you want to look for Sensha-do, right?"

"_**Again, how do you know that? Who are you?"**_ This time, I'm pretty triggered, why is some mere worker know about me? Did she eavesdrop?

"I can help you with that, your hunch, but a girl shouldn't stay late like this, come back tomorrow." Obaa-san ignored my questions and she heads back to the shop's kitchen because apparently, she's frying something.

"_**Who are you…"**_

_**I'm now using this format, bold and italic indicates dialogue from the Kanade, the MC, I was inspired by Kokina Tenshi's fiction, this way, it's less confusing.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Restart

Here I am again with loose ends, I can't think of anything else besides the shop's Obaa-san and why she knows me, I even haven't asked Kyra and Deon which class are they from or which grade are they on, I think I'll go to sleep and I need to see the Obaa-san again.

*Tomorrow Morning

I woke up, I had breakfast and I think I should try to use_ Gojek_ to commute to school, I opened the apps and I ordered a driver and then 5 minutes later, the driver came and he handed me a green helmet, I wave my hand to my Mom and said _**"Ittekimasu".**_

As I arrived, I do my normal school routine, no one has approached me and my classmates seems afraid of me but this is not the time to sweat about it, I had to go to the Obaa-san's shop during lunch break.

The bell rings, and I'm not wasting any time, I head straight to Obaa-san's shop. However, I can't see her at the shop, it's a different employee.

"_**Excuse me."**_

"Yes, may I help you?" The current shopkeeper is younger than the yesterday's Obaa-san.

"_**Do you know the old female shopkeeper that work at this shop?" **_

"Uhm… I don't think there are any other worker at this shop, there are only me and my husband, my husband works during the evening shift and we closed at 5P.M too."

I can't say it but I'm actually shocked.

"_**I see, then I'll buy this bread."**_ I handed the money to the shopkeeper

"Thank you!" she said thank you as I head back to my classroom.

This is so frustrating, I'm not the type of person who can take loose ends like this and everything doesn't make sense at all.

"Hey…" Someone poke my back as I eat the bread, I'm kinda surprised.

"_**Ah! Hey, may I help you?"**_ My eyes suddenly focused only to one thing as I looked at her, her boobs, her boobs are outrageously big, even mine isn't as big.

"Ah no, no at all! I just want to say hi, your face looked pale though."

"_**I'm okay! Thank you for asking."**_

"I see, ah, I think I haven't introduced myself I'm-"

"_**I know your name, You're Remilia Dinawati right? Absent number 26."**_ Knowing all of my classmates is the most important thing to do first, I learned it from Miho-san,

"You got that right! As expected from Kuromorimine student."

"_**Wait, you know Kuromorimine?" **_

"Sure I did! I'm into Sensha-do after all!"

"_**I'm guessing you're disappointed when enrolling to this school then?"**_

She has a long pause.

"Indeed, you guessed that right, I do attend Sensha-do during my Middle School and I was hoping that Tarumanagara rises back from the ashes after I graduated but I think I'm too naive and biased because this school were my favorite Sensha-do team but sadly, I was wrong."

"_**Then, would you follow me to some place exciting? Exciting for both of us." **_

"Sure thing! I'm free after all."

"_**Meet me at the back of the school after the bell rings, I had to fetch someone too."**_

"Roger that!"

The bell rings, it means our school has ended, I head straight to the Teacher's room again to ask Tamara-sensei which class is Kyra from.

"Kyra if I'm not mistaken is in Class 1-4, It's at the end of 2nd floor's hallway." Tamara-sensei told me that while she cheked the student list.

"_**Thank you sensei!"**_

"You certainly still has burning passion eh, not bad…" I could hear sensei saying that as I head to the door.

I reached 2nd floor and I hope I make it in time, which thankfully I did, I see Kyra and Deon having conversation in their class.

I waved my hand as soon as Kyra stared at the class's door.

"Here comes your new friend, I think I'll let you guys handle it." Deon then grabbed his bag and went past me.

"Good luck for both of you!"

"_**You're not joining us?" **_

"Nah, I think this will be a crucial moment, you don't want a guy ruining it."

"_**I see, I understand, thank you."**_ I could see that Deon is a very nice guy, although this is my first time casually talk to a guy.

Kyra then approached me.

"_**You ready?" **_

"Ready perfectly." I know she said that based on some anime.

We both go to the back door and I could see Remilia waiting there.

**_"Sorry for the wait, anyway, she's my friend, Kyra, she'll be joining us."_** I introduced Kyra to Remilia.

"My name is Remilia Dinawati, nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too! I'm Kyra Permatasari."

"So, you just like us? You are a Sensha-do student or enthusiast?"

"Nah, I don't know anything about Sensha-do."

"Then…"  
"But I'm interested with it, so I want to know more."

I could see the excitement in Remilia's eyes.

"Okay then!"

We walked and finally we reached the old building.

_**"You certainly don't know about this, right Remilia?"**_

"I certainly did not, 6 months in this school and yeah, I never realized there's a huge abandoned building like this."

*Prepare yourself"

**Gate Squeaking**

The Jumbo finally could see the light and day again.

"It's a Jumbo! The real one! I never see it in person!" Remilia filled with excitement.

"_**Tamara-sensei gave us permission to do whatever we want, you have your license right, Remilia?"**_

"I do!"

_**"Oh, I forgot to ask you, what's your position during your middle-school Sensha-do? And what tank did you use?"**_

"I'm both gunner and radio operator but mainly, I'm a gunner and my tank is a Luchs."

_**"I see, so I guess this will be our first time handling American tank."**_

"Yes!"

We climbed the Jumbo to see if there's any damage, especially the engine.

"Yikes! It's dirty!" Kyra seems disgusted when she touched the grimes and rust.

_**"Don't worry, we'll clean it later after we found out if this tank is still running or not."**_

I opened the engine compartment and it seems everything looks okay, not that I know anything about American tanks though, I proceeded to go inside the tank.

Everything looks intact, it's just very dusty and there are minimal rust, that's a good thing. I tried to rotate the turret manually and it worked so I moved to the driver compartment to start up the tank but I forgot that we need fuel, I checked the back it seems there are a couple of jerry cans, some were diesel fuel and some are petrol but I hope using old fuel won't do anything bad to the engine though.

I had to check google to see which one is the fuel tank and I found it, I filled the Jumbo with some fuel, I asked Remilia to fetch some of the petrol.

Since this tank probably never been fired up for a couple of years, I think we only need to pray and hope that the motor is still working. I head straight to the driver compartment to find the starter.

*Brap *Brap *Brap *Brapapapapapap

**VROOOM** **VROOOM**

_**"YES!"**_ This is my first excitement since my arrival in this country, although this is an American tanks but like I said before, beggars can't be choosers.

"Wow… an actual working tank…" Kyra seems amazed.

"This is your first time right? Well, prepare yourself since we'll see more amazing stuff from now on!" Remilia then jumped to the top of the tank.

"Here, take my hands." Remilia offered Kyra some help since she probably can't climb the tank for the first time, Kyra then climbed and got inside the tank too.

_**"Remilia, you know how to drive one of these?"**_ I asked her first since I never touched American tanks before.

"I don't think I know, but it still has sticks right? Unlike Tigers." Remilia seems checking if the turret's hydraulics is working or not. I can feel the turret rotates.

"Hydraulics seems okay!"

_**"Copy that, I think I'll try to drive this thing first, hold on to something and Kyra, I think you need to sit down here."**_ I asked her to sit in the driver assistant's position.

"Okay, hold up." She struggles a little bit.

"Okay done, I'm ready."

_**"Here we go then."**_ I push both sticks and step the accelerator.

**VROOOM** **VROOM**

The petrol engine still sounds good, although this is just my assumptions but I think someone has been maintaining it.

I drive the Jumbo and get it outside the building and this is my first time having this kind of excitement as I pop my head's out from the hatch.

"This is so loud!" Kyra closed both of her ears.

"You'll get used to it!" Said Remilia.

I stopped the tank for a while and rotated the hull to see if everything's okay.

_**"Remilia! Rotate the turret 360 degrees using the hydraulics to see if there aren't any problems!"**_

"Roger that!" Remilia rotated the turret and I could hear the hydraulics clearly.

"Everything's fine!"

_**"Alright, time to test how fast this bad boy can go."**_ I pushed both sticks and floored the pedal.

"Oh wow! This boy still has kicks!" Remilia seems excited too.

"Wai- I don't know that tanks were this fast!" Kyra seems scared.

"Tank's speed may vary depending on their type and engines, this one in particular, is a medium tank so it's normal to have this kind of speed although it's slower than other mediums tanks since it has thick armor! You'll see faster tanks in the future." Remilia explains.

"I- I see!"

I suddenly stopped the tank and Kyra slipped off her seat

"Ouchie! What happened!? Why you stopped so sudden? I was fixing my skirt."

_**"Sorry, There's someone in front of us."**_

"Who?"

_**"It's the shopkeeper Obaa-san."**_

"Obaa-san?"

Yes, that Obaa-san appeared in front of us.

"Wow, good job girls! You managed to restart the Jumbo! You see… I think something good awaits you girls."

_**"What do you mean?"**_

"Park the tank and follow me, let's have some tea."

"What should we do? Should we obey her?" Remilia asked.

_**"We have no other choice, let's go."**_

I parked the tank at the field temporarily and we exited the tank.

"You know what's this all about?"

_**"I don't know, I just enrolled here, you guys the one who enrolled first."**_

"I don't have any idea either, I never saw that old lady before, I don't even know who she is."

What could happen next? I hate these kind of cryptic and ambiguous talks but We'll see...


End file.
